The Reunion
by BlackRose1616nnn
Summary: After two years of being apart, what happens when Ashitaka sees San for the first time again? Love, or hate? Lovely lemons, for all of those romantics out there. Rated M. Blah Blah Blha, click on the link! ;


**Alrighty guys! I JUST WATCHED Princess Mononoke for the first time today, and I just couldn't get the characters out of my head. Ah, the brave Ashitaka and San, _together! _Anyway, I'll stop rambling now, so you can move on to the story, with my lemony goodness! I really don't know if anybody is reading any Princess Mononoke stories anyway, so…I guess this is just for myself. Anyway, Blah, blah, blah, not for kids, etc. I'm an okay writer, but my friends call me a miracle. Okay! Enough blabbing! On with the story!**

Thanks for reading!

The Reunion

Ashitaka looked over to Toki, one of the girls living in the Ironworks. He smiled at the sight of her clutching her expanding belly, with her first child. He had become close friends with her, her quirky behavior, and humorous hate to her husband. But, Ashitaka knew that deep within her, she loved her husband with all she had.

Now, onto his own love. As he pondered the next time he would see her, since it had only been a few months for the Ironworks to be rebuilt. Two years without San, her explosive personality, her quick mind. He, himself now at age seventeen, had grown into a man's body, with broad shoulders, and neck length hair. The scar on his hand reminded him of San, every day. How did she look? Probably even more stunning than when he last saw her. She could never cease to amaze him.

"Ay! Do you plan on napping? Or actually watching the towers? Hello? Ashi-" Toki started, but was cut off.

"Alright! Okay, just thinking. You're going to have a child, so bother your husband about stuff, not me." Ashitaka replied easily, returning to his barracks at the top of the fort. He had a duty to watch, just to stay on watch or danger or imposing threats to the Fort. He sighed. Every time he glanced out onto the mysterious Deer Forest, he just couldn't help wonder what San was doing.

San.

The name had a sweet ring to him, and he had to stop himself from sighing when he heard it. San…

About a week ago, after fighting off some other clan's attack, Ashitaka had taken a serious chest wound. He knew it was nothing, so he didn't bother anybody with it. It was a annoying though, he couldn't run for five minutes without wincing in pain. The wound was big, from the edge of his left shoulder, down to his right hip. It was okay, he would live.

As he took another deep breath of air, he winced as the piercing sting attacked his chest again. Taking a smaller breath, Ashitaka got up and removed himself from the watchtower. His "shift" was over anyway. He walked through the hustle and bustle of the community, stopping to purchase one bowl of food for himself.

"Hey! Ashitaka!" He turned to the sound of his name, and sighed when a group of women met his sight. Since he was technically "on the market" to these women, they tried to get his affection in any way they could. It was quite frustrating, considering that they did everything for him. Offering to pay for the food he just bought, Senh was a girl of money.

Ashitaka shook his head and handed the cook some of his own change, and hurried to his one two room home. While rebuilding the fort, he took the liberty to build a home for himself, and it had turned out nicely. Of course, while he had been working, all the women had stood by near him, and watched beads of sweat cascade down his bare chest. He sighed. How can women be so simple minded?

Closing the heavy door behind him, he placed his forgotten food on the table and took off his first layer of clothing, until he was just bare chested. Walking over to a water basin he had in the corner, he felt at the wound, and cringed when pain shot throughout his entire body. That damn wound, how was he going to take care of it?

He lay down on his little cot, and promptly drifted off to sleep, the weariness and exhaustion getting to him.

"_Did you miss me…Ashitaka?" San murmured, bringing her lips down to his throat, straddling his legs with her slim ones. Her hips surging forward every few seconds. _

_His head couldn't form a coherent thought, until he pulled himself together. He lips on his had driven him wild, how was he supposed to answer her?_

"_That depends, San." He said softly, pulling her up to look him in the eyes. "Did you miss me?" _

_She frowned at him and wriggled her hips. "You can't answer a question with a question."_

_Ah, was she being a smartass? "I just did. Now." He brought his lips to her neck, at where he could feel her pulse. "Did you miss me?"_

"_Ah!" she bit back a sudden moan, and turned away from him, so he could feel her bare shoulders. "Ashitaka…I did miss you."_

_He smiled against her skin, and whispered. "I missed you too."_

_She turned back to him. "Really?"_

_He nodded at her. Not only did he miss her, but he was madly in love with her. _

_Her eyes flashed, and suddenly they were smoldering. He was taken aback for a minute, until he knew his eyes could betray the lust he felt for her, she smiled, a quick, almost devilish one, and crushed her lips to his. _

"_Want me to show you how much I missed you?" She moaned against him, moving her hips in a circular motion to tease him. She knew what he wanted. And she was going to make him beg. _

"_Oh, god, please…San…I-"_

"Hey! Wake up!" Ashitaka quickly jerked awake and pulled on a loose tunic. A black one to his regular blue ones. He couldn't afford to have one of the female nurses ogling him while bandaging him. He can help himself, perfectly fine.

"Ah, damn it Toki!" He yelled at her. How dare she interrupt his dream…his wonderfully arousing dream. He glanced down and saw that he had a problem in his pants that he needed to take care of. Sighing, he yelled at her again. She shrunk back for a split second before yelling back at him.

"You're supposed to go out and get wood with the men today! I saved your lazy ass…again!" Toki glared at him once again before trotting back to her own little home.

Ashitaka ran a hand through his hair and groaned loudly. If he could barely take a breath without wincing noticeably, how was he supposed to carry huge logs of wood?

Ashitaka quit the mental complaints and trudged over to the line of men awaiting the door of the fort to open. After ten minutes, it finally did. The men grumbled to themselves, never happy about getting wood. Ever.

They marched out to a new patch of fallen trees, and two men started the process. One on each side, the huffed some numbers and grunted at the weight. There, started the formation. Two men to a tree.

Ashitaka sighed and looked out onto the dark forest. The sun was just setting, and the darkness was starting to envelop. The small kodami were approaching from their trees, their small shapes and sizes illuminating pathways.

Looking around so that nobody was watching him, Ashitaka stepped into the darkness, knowing that he couldn't be seen any longer. The kodami watched him with curious, black eyes, and he flashed them a small grin.

They all smiled back at him. He knelt down to the nearest one, a small child, and asked it a question. "Can you show me…where San is?"

It's smile grew even larger, if possible, and it stood up and trotted westward. When Ashitaka didn't move, another kodami nudge him towards the child. Ashitaka rolled his eyes at their impatience and stepped forward.

The kodami were lighting up the area just enough that Ashitaka didn't trip over himself at all. They were running along, doing flips, cartwheels, and stunts, almost showing what they could do to impress him. He laughed quietly again to himself.

After half an hour, he finally saw the small lake, where he and San had gone through so much together. The moonlight streamed brightly through the clearing, and the kodami disappeared, after he thanked them. He had found her, she was in her small home, in the enormous tree in the center.

_I've found her_, he repeated to himself. His happiness was contagious, and some kodami in the trees started dancing. He smiled and dove into the water, determined to make it to the small island inside the lake. Ten minutes later, he rose out of the water, its special abilities making him come up completely dry.

He looked up, and noted that the small house was empty, there wasn't any light. His heart was going berserk; this reunion would be one he would certainly remember. It was going to be astounding.

Noting a small huddled figure behind the tree, Ashitaka gasped when he saw it was San. He quickly and quietly ran over to her, seeing if she was okay.

He breathing was even, her face was peaceful. Ashitaka sighed in relief. If she'd been hurt, he didn't know what he'd do.

He looked at her again, taking in her features. The red triangles on her face were still there, but now she had two more on her bare shoulders. Her old outfit had been traded in for a newer one, to fit her more womanly body, her growing chest. Ashitaka sighed in lust, he already was aroused, just looking at her. Because, she was much more exquisite in reality than in his dreams.

He fought his hunger for her, and lay down beside her sleeping, thin form. She was healthy, which mattered a lot.

Now that he thought about it, he needed some sleep too, since Toki hadn't been very kind in her way of jerking him awake. Just for a second, he'll close his eyes, and then he'll stare at his love of his life for the rest of the night.

He woke up, with the sun in his eyes. Looking to the side, he smiled when he saw San still next to him, now cuddled up next to him, aching for his warmth. Her arm was draped across his chest, and he took a breath at the stinging pain that caused.

But he didn't move her arm; she seemed too content in her sleep. He kissed the top of her head softly, and looked out to the water.

She stirred under him, and sleepily opened her eyes. Smiling against his skin, not at all surprised that he was nearly under her, she drowsily murmured. "Hey, Ashitaka."

He softly laughed, but stopped when the movement caused him pain. "Hello, San."

"Mmm, I've missed you." She said again, and moved up to press her lips against his jaw, making his arousal almost painful.

"Really? What about me, have you missed?" Ashitaka really hadn't planned on the situation going this way, he just thought it would be more…violent. San after all, was a very cautious girl.

"Everything. Your eyes, your hair, even your scent. It's all appealing to me." She murmured again, opening her eyes, which were surprisingly brimming with tears.

Ashitaka was alarmed. "What's…wrong?"

The tears were flowing freely now, and she kissed the side of his mouth. "I hate…how this is all a dream,"

Ashitaka was confused. What…? Damn, she thought she was dreaming? He shook his head. "No, my sweet San. This is real."

She shook her head, denying herself happiness. "You haven't come to see me in two years, why would you come now? You already have a girl back at the Ironworks. She…she's already pregnant with your child!"

Ashitaka's widened, and he shook his head. "No, no. San, that is Toki! She's not mine, she has a husband. San, my San, _it's not my child._" He put extra emphasis on that, so show that he hadn't been with anybody else in the two years they were apart. She had to understand that!

"Now it's a nightmare!" She yelled at him, and stood up. She faced away from him, facing the huge tree. "You wouldn't ever do that to yourself. This isn't real." Her tears started flowing again, and he stood up and took her in his arms. Spinning her around, he stared her dead in the eyes.

"What can I do to prove to you that this is happening? That this is real?" He pleaded her. Before she could respond, he crushed his slightly chapped lips to her soft, but cold ones. His left hand went down to her waist, and his right, the scarred one, went up to her hair, the luxurious deep brown of it.

She whimpered as her tears kept falling, and she responded. Her arms went around his neck, and she tilted her head to get closer to him.

He smiled against her lips, and took her backwards until her back hit the bark of the tree. She moaned into him when he grasped her hips, and he groaned. He knew he needed it to be gentle for her, but, damn it, she was making it extremely difficult for him.

He pulled away, both of them panted into each other. Their hearts were pumping furiously, their minds racing. He took her backwards, until they were lying in each other's arms again.

He squeezed out a sentence between kissing her and taking her in. "Where are your wolves?"

She smiled against him. "They went to find mates."

"Hmmm, mating, huh?" He asked, touching his forehead to hers. Their eyes locked.

"Yeah."

Ashitaka looked down, a sudden wave of shyness overcoming him. "You know, I've always l-"

"I love you too." She interrupted and crashed her mouth to his. He moaned into her, a long loud one, too, and brought her closer to him. They were laying side by side, panting.

He kissed her harder, lightly pressing his tongue to her lips. She opened her mouth and their tongues fought for dominance, a dance that cannot be stopped or tamed. Their love was a fiery one, a passionate one.

And they weren't planning on holding back.

Before she knew it, he had unclothed her completely, and by now, it was nighttime, the moon still bright. It shone and reflected across the water, too surreal to be real. She panted at him while she took his own articles of clothing off, now they were even.

San stared at his body, speechless. His member was hard as a rock and ready, and she was worried that it would tear her apart. Was it actually supposed to fit in her body?

Ashitaka was also at a loss for words. This woman under him was ready as she would ever be, even if she didn't know it. He lowered his mouth to her twin peaks, lapping at her nipple with his tongue. She moaned loudly, the noise echoing through the forest. Her hands laced into his hair, and she arched her back against him. He let go and she softly whimpered at the loss of contact.

Before she could even process it, his nimble fingers were down at her core. She squirmed and wiggled against him, her moans making him harder by the second. He wanted her now, it had been too long since he'd seen her last.

He needed her now.

Stopping his fingers from their work, he cracked a small smile when San whimpered in sadness. Does she still believe this is a dream? He shook his head. Leaning forward until their foreheads were touching, he whispered urgently to her.

"San, are you…alright with this?" He said softly. He eyes fluttered open, and he saw the fire within them. His own eyes must have betrayed his own lust for her as he realized the fact. She nodded slowly.

Ashitaka's elders had told him of this moment in his life, of his first time. It would be painful for a few minutes for the female, but after that the would move like untamed animals. Was Ashitaka ready, was he really?

He slowly pushed into her, and he fingers tightened around his shoulders. He moaned as the warmth of her body enveloped his, he tight passage massaging his member like a caress. Suddenly there was a barrier, and he stopped.

"No, keep…keep going," San said through clenched teeth. He nodded once and quickly pushed in, and he felt a rush of blood come out. He held her small frame to his, and she shuddered with goosebumps for a second. After a minute, she looked back at him, and nodded quickly again.

He pushed in all the way, and moaned loudly when he felt her wall end. He had a very snug fit, and he could barely believe it himself, that here he was, loving he girl of his life. No, loving the_ woman_ of his life.

Slowly he pulled out, and pushed back in. Finally, she made a noise of encouragement. That spurred him on. He rocked his hips against hers, harder and faster until they were both panting from the effort. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders to keep himself up, and she tangled her hands into his mane of hair.

They could feel it coming, like a wave, a huge, oncoming, unstoppable wave. She panted against him, and he pushed harder. They shuddered together as their orgasms hit, dead on. He stifled a moan of ecstasy and he let out a moan of pleasure.

Sweat covered their bodies in a fine sheen, all over. Ashitaka pulled out of her, and he tried to catch his breath. She was already asleep, and he spooned his body against hers in a comforting, warm cocoon. With a loud yawn, he kissed the corners of her mouth, then her lips. She stirred in her sleep, and sleepily mumbled, "Ashitaka, I love you,"

"I love you too, my beautiful San,"

He slowly fell into a deep sleep, and one thought that never left him was:

_San's here, she's mine. This reunion of ours will never be forgotten. My love, San._


End file.
